You've Got a Friend
by Bianca3
Summary: Finally updated. What happens next... Please RR
1. Default Chapter

I don't own NCIS, the characters or anything related to the show, just need something to take my mind off of my unemployed status. If you're going to sue, you gotta get in line behind the government. I got loans to pay. Small spoiler for "My Other Left Foot." If you blink, you might miss it.  
  
The room had finally stopped spinning. She could make out the fluorescent lights of the bathroom, the cold gray steel of the stall. She felt as if she had just finished running a marathon in one hundred degree heat. Agent Kate Todd never thought that this day would come; reality had set in. So many thoughts ran through her head, but how did she get to the bathroom. She remembered being in the autopsy room with Tony and Gibbs going over some results with Ducky when she suddenly she felt queasy. She never had gotten sick from an autopsy before why now? She knew the reason. Through all these thoughts, she felt a hand rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. In between the tears she saw him. The familiar face that was always so tough and grim now held a look of pure compassion.  
  
"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Gibbs asked quietly.  
  
"I'm taking a leave of absence."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Permanently." Kate could see the look of sheer shock on his face. The strong female agent who always stood her own in this man's profession was now weak, looking for the right words to express her feelings. "What is going on Kate? It can't be that bad that you are going to up and leave."  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered. That was the first time she had said the words out loud to anyone. Kate thought she had met the man of her dreams. After he missed their date, she gave the good doctor another chance, and he made up for it. Treating her like a princess. She believed she had found her Prince Charming, the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Kate had no problem picturing her wedding day, walking out of the church on the arm of the man she loved. That was until she missed her period, took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive. She was always so careful, wanting nothing to come between herself and her career. It was then that the good doctor showed his true colors. At dinner, she told him, hoping that he would be happy, and if he wasn't he wouldn't get upset in a public place, but she was wrong. He took a deep breath, looked her in the eye, got up and left. Her fairy tale had come to an evil end. Her loving prince had ridden off into the sunset.  
  
"You're pregnant? Are you sure?" "Why else would I have my head in a toilet, puking my guts out?" Kate retorted. "At least you haven't lost your sense of humor." They both smiled. Then the tears started to fall, she had never felt so lonely in her life. Her big life plan was rapidly falling apart in front of her. Kate felt Gibbs' strong arms around her. "What am I going to do? I'm all alone, she sobbed into his chest" He cupped her face in his hand, looked deep into her eyes and said, "You got me. Now let's get out of here before Ducky sends a search party." For the first time in days, she smiled. Everything was going to be okay. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own NCIS, the characters or anything related to the show, just need something to take my mind off of my unemployed status. If you're going to sue, you gotta get in line behind the government. I got loans to pay.  
  
Kate knew this time would come; when she would have to tell Tony, Abby, and Ducky about the pregnancy, but she had not decided to keep the baby or not. Abortion was not an option because of her religious beliefs. Sure she wanted kids, but she wanted a husband, white picket fence, and golden retriever puppy to go with it. Instead she was risking her life everyday chasing murderers, terrorists and all around bad guys, single and pregnant. Kate could see the concern on Tony's face as she walked back into the office with Gibbs behind her. He actually cared about her well being. She tensed up. She could not go through with this. How were her co-workers going to take the news? Were they going to judge her for being in this situation?  
  
"Kate, is everything ok, you look a little pale." Tony inquired. She tried to talk, but the words were lodged in her throat. She felt like she was back in elementary school and had to explain to her teacher why her homework was missing. "I'm taking a leave of absence," she began. "I have some personal business to take care of, and I don't know how long it will take to sort everything out," being as vague as possible hoping they would accept this reason and let her go on with her life. Ducky could not believe what he was hearing, and Abby feared being the only girl on the team again, and loose her new best friend as well.  
  
"Kate, tell them the rest. They will understand." Gibbs insisted. Kate was not going to get off easy as she had hoped. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm pregnant, the father is not involved and I am on the fence about adoption." Even Gibbs was taken aback by the last part of her statement. "What do you mean, on the fence about adoption?" Gibbs asked. He knew Kate was a strong woman and could take on any obstacle that she encountered. He had no idea that she was second guessing herself on her ability to raise a child.  
  
"I have a dangerous job. I can be sent out of the country on a moments notice, and I'm single. How can I raise a child like that?" No one had seen Kate shaken and so unsure of herself before. She sat down in the chair closest to her, not caring whose desk she was sitting at, and stared blankly at the floor. Tony knelt down beside her and took her hand in his. "You're not alone Kate. Not by a long shot. I'm not going to try and make you mind up for you, but what ever your decision; I'm here for you." "And who will help my keep Tony in his place if you leave? And I promise I won't make any fat or whale jokes" Abby said. "My dear, you are probably the only one in this group who actually pays attention to my stories, not just to make be feel better or keep me quiet." Ducky added. Kate could not keep the tears in any longer. She had no idea that these people cared for her. They were her family.  
  
"Thanks you guys, this really means a lot to me. I actually think I can do this now; now that I'm not alone." "Do what, Kate?" Gibbs asked. "Keep the baby."  
  
Hit that little button!!! Thanks for the reviews, they light a fire under my butt!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own NCIS, the characters or anything related to the show, just need something to take my mind off of my unemployed status. If you're going to sue, you gotta get in line behind the government. I got loans to pay.  
  
Thank for the chip on my shoulder, I mean the reviews. They really mean a lot. Although I will keep you in suspense about the pairing (insert evil laugh here).  
  
I've fast forwarded a little bit to speed the story up a little bit.  
  
Kate never thought this day would come. She was able to watch Tony eat his lunch without her stomach lurching up and down, sending her to the bathroom everyday. He apologized constantly for making her sick to which she always said, "It's ok Tony. It's not your fault." And it wasn't his fault. It was one of the many facets of pregnancy that she had learned to deal with, and she was happy it was over.  
  
"Kate, you're still here." Tony noticed. "Yeah, I know. Isn't it wonderful? I watched you eat and I'm still sitting here. I think we can all go ice skating in Hell tonight," Kate smiled. It was a good day. Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee wondering why both Kate and Tony were smiling when the entire team was knee deep in paperwork. "Out for a refill, boss?" Tony inquired. "Yeah, why are you two not working?" "Well, I was taking a lunch break and Kate didn't throw up and then you walked in. Now you're up to date." Gibbs took the lid off of his coffee cup, sending an aroma of the caffeine filled liquid towards Kate, who was enjoying watching Tony try to cover his butt. Soon her joy turned to grief as a familiar feeling filled her stomach. She put her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. "I guess our ice skating date is off." Tony said to himself.  
  
Gibbs had grown accustomed to this sight but it pained him none the less. "At least it wasn't my sandwich that did it." Tony said. "Then what was it? She was doing so good. She was fine all this morning, even in the car," Gibbs inquired. "It was your damn coffee, you fool," Kate yelled. "All you do is drink that crap like it was keeping you alive." Kate was sobbing and completely out of control. Tony could not believe what he was seeing, all the while hoping that Kate would stop before Gibbs did anything irrational. She had insulted his coffee drinking habit. His wishes did not come true. Kate snatched the cup out of his Gibbs' hand and threw it across the room.  
  
Everything stood still, waiting for a reaction from Gibbs, hopefully one that did not include restraining him. Kate could not believe what she just did. He mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. "I am so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. One minute I was laughing and the next I was this crazed being. I am so sorry. What is happening to me? I think I am losing my mind." Kate grabbed her things and ran out the door. "Should I go after her boss?" "No, she needs some time to think, and you need to get whatever results Abby has ready," Gibbs said. He knew that what he had just done was wrong. Gibbs had the results on his desk, but by the time Tony came back, he would be gone.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ok, ok. You can probably tell where I am going here, but there might be a few twists and turns along the way. You know what to do now, hit that little button and make my day. 


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own NCIS, the characters or anything related to the show, just need something to take my mind off of my unemployed status. If you're going to sue, you gotta get in line behind the government. I got loans to pay.  
  
As always, thanks for the reviews. At least this is taking away from searching fro affordable car insurance (is there such as thing?) Oh, and you'll see that I do listen to the reviews (wink, wink). On with the show...  
  
Gibbs could not get the look of Kate's face out of his mind. Usually he would have killed anyone who touched or even came close to his coffee, but he knew that Kate would have slit his throat with a feather if she could. He popped a mint in his mouth before leaving the car, hoping it would mask any scent lingering scent of coffee on his breath. As he stopped in front of Kate's door, Gibbs wondered if he was doing the right thing; if Kate would even open the door; or slam it in his face when he tried to apologize. Usually steady fingers shook as he rang the door bell. His beating heart was breaking his ribcage. Gibbs realized that he stopped breathing when he started to feel dizzy. Even though he was outside in the fresh air, Gibbs felt as if walls were closing in on him. He began to sweat.  
  
"Gibbs, are you ok? You don't look so good." Kate asked. She was completely shocked to see her boss standing before her like a teenage boy on his first date, eyes glazed over, sweating, not able to form a complete sentence. "Why don't you come in and sit down." Kate took Gibbs' clammy hand and led him inside to the couch. He immediately took the chance to sit down and welcomed the comfort of the couch. He noticed an abundance of pregnancy related pamphlets, books and magazines, along with a bottle of chocolate syrup on the coffee table. "I didn't think you could be interested in anything that didn't have to do with boats or guns," Kate said as she handed him a glass of water. "I know there's more to life than boats. What I don't understand is the chocolate syrup." "I put it on everything," Kate began excitedly, "pretzels, strawberries, French fries, everything."  
  
Kate went into the kitchen and returned with a bowl of chicken, obviously leftover from last night. Gibbs could not hide the look of sheer disgust as Kate began to drench the chicken with chocolate syrup and devour it as if she had not eaten in months. "Well, at least you are feeling better." "Yeah, I don't know what it is. One minute I can eat anything, the next it's..." Kate stopped suddenly and sprinted toward the bathroom. Gibbs raced after her reminiscent of the day he found about her pregnancy. He found her on the floor in front of the toilet. He could not believe that some man would leave her alone like this. "Déjà vu, isn't? You think a person would get used to this, but it doesn't get any easier." Kate said quietly.  
  
She let the tears fall, the same tears that were with her when she went to sleep each night. She was instantly comforted by the look in Gibbs' eyes. "You don't have to go through this alone, Kate. I'm here, as well as Tony, Ducky, and Abby. Don't you see that you have a group of people who care about you?" "It's not the same." Kate cried. "It's not the same. Sure you're there during the day when I'm at work. But who's with me at home, in the morning when I look at myself in the mirror, or when I go to sleep. I hate going to sleep, because that's when it's the worse. I hate going to sleep." By this time, Gibbs was rocking Kate back and forth in his arms, trying to get her to calm down. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Kate was in no mood to resist. She felt safe in his arms. He laid her down, and pulled the covers around her. "Gibbs, please don't leave." Kate said sleepily. He obliged, wrapped his arm around her and drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
************************************************************* Well, I know that some people may be a little mad, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Hit that little button! 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own NCIS, the characters or anything related to the show, just need something to take my mind off of my unemployed status. If you're going to sue, you gotta get in line behind the government. I got loans to pay.  
  
As always, thanks for the reviews. There are a few twists and turns ahead (haha). Gibbs went to Kate's house in the afternoon. On with the show...  
  
Gibbs was awoken by a strange, yet familiar scent. It was not the sawdust and coffee of his home, but a floral, fruity, girly smell, reminiscent of his second ex-wife; then he remembered Kate running out of headquarters. He knew he was crazy for following her. Gibbs knew that he was not Kate's type, that she deserved someone who didn't spend his entire life either chasing bad guys or working on his boat.  
  
"You must not sleep a lot. You didn't budge when I turned on the water to take a shower," Kate said. He was immediately taken aback by her beauty. She was dressed comfortably in a t-shirt and pajama pants, simple, yet extremely gorgeous. "I guess not. Maybe it was the company." Gibbs grinned. Kate could not believe it. Was her boss openly flirting with her? "It's true what they say about pregnant women." He added. "What's that?" "They have that glow about them." If a light breeze entered the room, it would have knocked Kate flat on her butt. She could not believe what she was hearing, but she did not want his kind words to end. "I'm not glowing, Gibbs. What do I look like a Glo-Worm?" "What the hell is a Glo-Worm?" I was obvious to Kate that Gibbs had not been into touch with pop culture since before the Vietnam War. "It's a toy, a worm whose face glows when you squeeze it. It was popular in the 80's." Gibbs took Kate by the hand and led her into the bathroom stopping in front of the mirror. He stood behind her with his hands Kate's shoulders. "You are not a Glo-Worm. You are a beautiful woman who is going to have a baby. Can't you see that?"  
  
Kate had never seen this side of Gibbs before. He was caring and compassionate, probably like he was with Kevin Curtain. "Gibbs, thank you for what you are doing. I really appreciate this, but I do not see myself as beautiful or glowing. All I see is a single knocked-up girl who now has to go out and by new clothes because nothing fits anymore." Gibbs gave Kate a questioning look in the mirror. Kate lifted up her shirt to reveal a small bump. Gibbs slowly ran his fingers over the small mound making Kate flinch. "Did I hurt you?" "No, it's not that. Your hands are cold." Gibbs brought his hands to his mouth and warmed them with his breath, then returned them to Kate's stomach. "Is that better?" "Yeah, much better." Before Gibbs could say anything, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be." Kate questioned as she went to the door. She was greeted by a delivery man with a huge bouquet of roses.  
  
"Sign here please," the deliveryman instructed. Kate signed for the flowers and put them on the coffee table. "Those are beautiful. Who are they from?" Gibbs asked. Kate picked up the card and read it. Tears glistened in her eyes. She could not believe that he would do such a thing. "They're from Tony."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know, I know I am an evil, evil girl. HAHAHAHAHAHA. I know I'm going to get some flack for this, but I really don't care! Well I do, but it's not what you think!!! So hit that little button! 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own NCIS, the characters or anything related to the show, just need something to take my mind off of my unemployed status. If you're going to sue, you gotta get in line behind the government. I got loans to pay.  
  
As always, thanks for the reviews. The whole TATE/KIBBS thing will be resolved quickly. There will be a lapse in time. You have been warned. And a big thanks to Katherine for all the little plot bunnies!!! You'll be seeing them (all of them). Enough from me....  
  
Gibbs tried to keep the look of sheer terror off of his face. He had no idea that Tony had feelings for Kate. Gibbs was steadily thinking of ways to have Tony reassigned to one of the four corners of the earth. Then it hit him. He was jealous. Gibbs had feelings for Kate. He was quickly brought back to reality. "This is such a sweet card, 'Just to cheer you up, Sis, Tony.' I'll have to thank him tomorrow." Gibbs inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. So they were just friends. "I'm gonna get going." Gibbs said as he headed toward the door. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, and thanks for staying. I really appreciated it." Kate replied as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Gibbs tried to hide the grin on his face, but he couldn't. "I guess it's been a while huh?" "Why do you say that?" "You're grinning like a teenager on prom night." Kate replied as she closed the door. Gibbs almost ran to his car. He couldn't get home fast enough so that he could take a cold shower.  
  
******************************************************************** Kate's mood had changed dramatically over the past couple of months. The morning sickness, done; the mood swings were few and far between. Everything was going great. She had a great support system of friends at work. Her brother/sister relationship with Tony was stronger than ever. He could sense when she was having a bad time and would always make her laugh. Tony even took her out to lunch a couple of times when he was concerned that she was not eating enough. Ducky was always there to listen to her rant and rave about the most random subject. He thought it was only fair since she listened to his stories in the autopsy room without sighing or rolling her eyes. Abby was always there to put Tony in his place if he got obnoxious. Abby figured that Kate had enough on her plate without having to deal with Tony's childish behavior. Then there was Gibbs. Kate did not know what the boundaries of their relationship were. One minute he is flirting with her; once right in front of Ducky; the next minute he is like her father, making sure that Kate was comfortable and ok. She was never going to figure him out.  
  
Gibbs noticed that Kate was not herself one morning at work. Kate looked as if she thought that everyone was staring at her. "What's wrong, Kate?" Gibbs asked. "Nothing, it's nothing. Well, I went to my first Lamaze class, and everyone was staring at me. You think that they never saw a woman go to a Lamaze class alone, but I guess not. Every time I looked up, someone else was staring at me. It was the worst feeling ever; like I am the own pariah." Kate was visibly shaken by what happened last night. Gibbs went over to her and rubbed her back. "If it will help, I'll go with you. I mean if you want me to." "Really, you would suffer through a room full over fat women breathing heavy?" "Gee, you make it sound so fun. Of course I want to go with you. It'll give them something else to talk about." Gibbs grinned and winked at Kate. All she could do was laugh. She was actually looking for ward to her next Lamaze class.  
  
*********************************************************************** Well, there ya go. We'll see the Lamaze class next chapter; should be a riot. Hit that little button. 


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own NCIS, the characters or anything related to the show, just need something to take my mind off of my unemployed status. If you're going to sue, you gotta get in line behind the government. I got loans to pay.  
  
Not to sound like a broken record, but thanks for all the reviews. They make my day. It took some dramatic license with when the gang gets off of work. That's why they call it fiction.  
  
Now, when we left our story.....  
  
True to his word, Gibbs was at Kate's house at 6:00 on the nose. Kate insisted on cooking him dinner before going to class, not only as a thank you present, but as an opportunity to get Gibbs up to speed on what he had gotten himself into. Kate was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, trying to make sure that everything was perfect, and because she fell asleep on the couch as soon as she got into the house. Thank goodness that ice cream truck came by and woke her up. Now she was running late, half of dinner was done, and Gibbs was at the door.  
  
"You're on time." Kate said as she let Gibbs in. "Men are on time, women are late." Gibbs grinned. As he looked into the kitchen, he saw that something was starting to burn. "Do you need any help?" "Oh, thanks. I must have dosed off when I came in, so I'm running a little late, but we should be fine." Kate said as she rushed into the kitchen to save the chicken and garlic bread. "Were you tired?" Gibbs asked as he took over cooking dinner. Kate didn't mind. She liked having someone take care of her. "I didn't think so, but I guess I was, because one minute I was sitting reading my mail and the next minute, I hear children running for the ice cream truck." "Well, if you get tired at work, just let me know, ok." "Yeah, I will." "No Kate I mean it. If you're tired tell me. I don't want you over doing it." Kate was overwhelmed. Gibbs actually cared about her health and well being. "I will. Now let's eat so we're not late." Kate and Gibbs sat down and discussed work and the weather over dinner.  
  
Kate tried to warn Gibbs in the car ride over about what he was about to endure. She had even given him several chances to back out, but Gibbs had made a promise and he was sticking to it. As soon as he walked into the room, he wished he would have taken Kate up on her offer to 'stay out of Hell'. As soon as they walked into the room, all eyes were on them, like they were naked mole rats or some other animal that people couldn't figure out, so they just stared. Kate and Gibbs picked a spot in the room towards the back, trying to avoid glares, stares, and any other form of uncomfortable eye contact.  
  
Kate sat between Gibbs' legs and laid against his chest. She realized how muscular he was, and would stop chastising him for working on his boat. Throughout the hour long class, Gibbs new that he had broken several regulations, most involving touching other agents in what could be perceived as a romantic or provocative manor. As he massaged Kate's growing belly, he thought about the many fights he had with his ex-wives about children. They always wanted them; he always said that his job was dangerous. Now, he was basically being handed a family; Kate and her unborn child, but rule #12 was always in the back of his mind. It would never work, and his track record with women wasn't so good either. Kate and Gibbs tried to make it out of the classroom as fast as possible, but people were blocking the doorway with there conversations.  
  
"Are those two together?" One person asked. "They must be together; they looked very comfortable with each other." Kate hated this part of the night. She always knew that they were talking about her, and it was not about her shoes. It was always the same snotty couples that had bonded over cookies and pregnancy stories who talked about her. Kate and Gibbs could both hear the group's conversation. And it was obvious to Gibbs that Kate was getting upset. "What was she thinking, getting together with him? He's old enough to be her father." Gibbs had had enough. He led Kate toward the doorway, right in front of the group, and kissed her. Kate had no idea what to do. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop it, she didn't want it to stop, she didn't stop it. She leaned in to the kiss. At this point, the entire class was staring at them. Kate broke the kiss, not because she wanted to, but because she couldn't catch her breath. "That's why I'm with him." Kate said with a smirk on her face. Gibbs could only grin as they walked out the door.  
  
********************************************************************** Well, there you have it. The wheels are now in motion for the romance, but I wonder if these two crazy kids will figure it out, or will they need a little help. So go ahead and hit that little button, you know the one I'm talking about. 


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own NCIS, the characters or anything related to the show, just need something to take my mind off of my unemployed status. If you're going to sue, you gotta get in line behind the government. I got loans to pay.  
  
Not to sound like a broken record, but thanks for all the reviews. Here's a little something to nibble on. Jtbwriter, I am up to the challenge, and Katherine, there's a little something in there for you too. Oh, the rating has been upped a little a strong PG-13. You know what that means.....  
  
Kate could not believe what had happened. She and Gibbs kissed, and she liked it; no she loved it. She didn't want the moment to end. "I guess we showed them, didn't we?" Gibbs asked. A smile was plastered across his face. He had to admit, Kate was a good kisser, better than ex-wife #2 and she was an excellent kisser. "Yeah, we did." Kate admitted. The two drove in comfortable silence to Kate's house. Kate knew she would be over stepping her boundaries, but she didn't care. It was an opportunity she could not pass up. She knew his weakness, and Kate was going to use it to her advantage.  
  
"Hey Gibbs, you want to come in for some coffee? I have a lot and I don't want it to go to waste." "Why would you waste it?" Gibbs inquired. In the back of his mind, he was thanking Kate for inviting him to stay, because he really wanted to, but he was going to play hard to get so he didn't seem anxious. "I can't have caffeine. It's bad for the baby. So it's just decaf for me." Kate answered. Gibbs shook his head and frowned, "you poor girl." Kate started to walk to the door, "so are you coming?" In a flash Gibbs was right behind her.  
  
Gibbs helped Kate with her jacket and followed her into the kitchen. "Where's the coffee?" Gibbs asked. "You are a guest, Gibbs. I can make coffee. Even though I am pregnant I can make a cup of coffee." Kate never heard Gibbs sneak up behind her. All of a sudden his hands were massaging her back. Kate let the feel of his hands and the faint smell of sawdust enveloped her. The coffee was soon forgotten. Kate turned around and an animalistic urge over came her. She pushed Gibbs against the kitchen counter, taking his mouth in hers. Gibbs had no idea was happening, but he wasn't going to stop it. "Bedroom?" he asked breathlessly. Kate led him towards the room without breaking the kiss once. Gibbs had to admit, she was very talented. He lowered on to the bed and stopped. "What is it? Am I that ugly?" Kate asked. "No it's not that at all. You are absolutely gorgeous." Kate immediately realized why. "What about rule #12?" "The hell with rule #12." Kate smiled as Gibbs kissed her passionately, not caring about the consequences.  
  
********************************************************************** Well, there you have it. It's official. The story is now KIBBS!!!!! One a side note, the story will not be updated as frequent, cuz I got a job, but I will try my best to satisfy my adoring fans. Well, what are you waiting for? Hit it, hit the button. 


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own NCIS, the characters or anything related to the show, just need something to take my mind off of my unemployed status. If you're going to sue, you gotta get in line behind the government. I got loans to pay.  
  
Yada Yada Yada...... Oh, time will lapse and people may find out about Kate and Gibbs' relationship.  
  
Kate woke up in a sense of euphoria. Why Gibbs was divorced was a mystery to her. It was definitely not because Gibbs was bad in bed. In fact, he was incredible. The gruff, stern, grumpy NCIS special agent was a sweet, gentle, loving man.  
  
"Hey there sunshine," Gibbs whispered quietly. "Hey there yourself." Kate paused and just stared in his eyes. "I just have to say thank you." Gibbs gave Kate a questioning look. "What are you thanking me for?" "Last night. It was amazing." Well, this old dog has a few tricks up his sleeve." Gibbs flashed a megawatt smile. Kate couldn't help but kiss him. "You need to stop doing that or else we're going to be late, and I do not want to explain this DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he climbed out of bed. "And that is not a discussion I want to have with him." Kate replied. The two got dressed in comfortable silence. "I will see you at work." Gibbs said as he headed out the door. "Ok and you might want to change clothes. You don't want to add that to the list of things to explain to Tony," Kate said as she watched Gibbs get into his car and drive away.  
  
Gibbs had basically moved into Kate's apartment, only going home to work on his boat, which was mostly on the weekends, taking Kate with him. Gibbs enjoyed the company. She hated keeping her relationship a secret, but she knew it was for the best. All of her apprehension about being alone during her pregnancy had gone out the window, because she had Gibbs. She was not alone. Tony and Abby both noticed that way that Gibbs acted around Kate, but they just wrote it off as him being nice to Kate because of her condition. But hands stayed on shoulders to long, and the two of them would laugh at each other out of context. Tony could not shake the thought that there might be something going on between Gibbs and Kate.  
  
"Hey Abby, do you think that Gibbs likes Kate?" Tony asked the Goth forensic technician.  
  
"Of course Gibbs likes Kate, in a boss/employee kind of way." Abby replied, not sure of what Tony was thinking. "No, I mean like as in dating like." "That would never happen. Neither Kate or Gibbs would break regs like that." Tony looked up from Abby's computer screen and his jaw dropped. There in front of him were Kate and Gibbs making out like two teenagers. Abby dropped her Bug Gulp on the floor causing Kate and Gibbs to break their romantic embrace. No one said a word, nor did they see Ducky in the doorway.

Sorry if this seems a little choppy, my brain is kinda fried from working. I'll try to get another chapter out this weekend. Don't hold your breath, you might turn blue.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own NCIS, the characters or anything related to the show, just need something to take my mind off of my unemployed status. If you're going to sue, you gotta get in line behind the government. I got loans to pay.  
  
Ducky could not believe what he was seeing. In all the years he had known Gibbs, not once had he seen the former Marine completely disregard regulations concerning co-workers and fraternization. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him. Not only was he in a compromising position, but with Kate. Tony and Abby just stood there unsure of what, if anything, they should day. He could not take it any longer.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Jethro?" Ducky scolded. It was obvious that Ducky had been upset by what he had just seen.

"How can you take advantage of Kate like that, especially in her delicate condition?" Gibbs recognized the look in Ducky's eyes. He was starting one of his tirades and there was no way Gibbs was going to talk himself out of it.

"She does not need you playing with her emotions. You are a grown man, act like one." Gibbs did not want to tell Ducky about his relationship with Kate because he wanted to keep their private life private and not upset Ducky more.  
  
Both men did not notice that Kate was becoming increasingly agitated. How could they talk about her like see wasn't even there? She knew that Tony and Abby were keeping quiet because they wanted to escape that wrath both Ducky and Gibbs. And there was Gibbs, the man she had fallen in love with had basically denied the fact that they were in a committed relationship. Abby saw the look on Kate's face and tired to play peacemaker.

"Ducky, Gibbs is a grown man and can make his own decisions. I am sure that he has a reasonable explanation about why he and Kate were....kissing." Abby looked at Gibbs, silently giving him one last chance to make peace with Kate. Gibbs paused for a second before he responded.

"It was for a case. We were going over possible scenarios when you walked in."  
"Are you kidding me," Kate yelled. "You are going to stand there and tell these people that we were working on scenarios for a case. Well, I guess Ducky was right. You were just using me for a good time, is that it."

"Kate, I can explain..." He said as he walked closer to her, trying to calm her down. Just then tears began to fall from her eyes.  
"I thought that we had something Gibbs. What about last night, was that just some one night stand to say that you slept with me?" Tony could not believe what he was hearing.

"Boss, you slept with Kate?" Tony asked. Kate waited to see what Gibbs was going to say. Was he going to lie or tell the truth? Gibbs stood there quietly, staring at the ground. Kate practically ran to the door.

"I knew I should have resigned when I had the chance." Kate said between wiping her eyes. Gibbs hated to see her like this, in so much pain. Knowing that he was the cause of her tears, he needed to do something about it.  
"I love you, Kate."  
"What did you just say?"  
"I said I love you." Kate abruptly stopped in front of the door and waited; waited for her knight in shining armor to rescue her once more. He did not let her down. She felt strong arms embrace her once more, and warm, gentle hands caress her unborn child. Kate gasped, not able to verbally describe what she had felt, but Gibbs knew what happened by the smile on Kate's face.  
"I felt it to," Gibbs said.  
"What is going on?" Ducky demanded. Kate looked at him and said, "The baby just kicked."

I'm back. I guess when people start to e-mail you about updating your story; you should do something about it. Anyway here you go. I promise I will try and update more frequently. Well, what are you waiting for...


End file.
